


Coraggio di gesso

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater]Un Prefetto Perfetto alle prese con il suo personale annus horribilis.Perché il viso di Penelope, nella sua mente, era ancora un lampo di guance arrossate e occhi vispi, e respirare senza di lei faceva già abbastanza male. Percy non aveva bisogno di trasformare quel viso ridente in una statua di pietra.[Storia partecipante al contest "Tre incantesimi – Contest fiume" e alla challenge "Citazioni in cerca d'autore (Oscar Edition!) – Edizione Speciale", indetti da Juriaka e Rosmary sul forum di EFP.]
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley





	Coraggio di gesso

**Coppia** : Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater  
 **Prompt** : “Non c’è bisogno di avere paura”.  
“Non ce l’ho”.  
“…non c’è neanche bisogno di mentire” (J. Kristoff, Nevernight)

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Coraggio di gesso_**

  
  
  


_Non c’è bisogno di avere paura._  


“Ti aspetto fuori, Weasley. Resta pure un po’ da solo con lei”.  
Qualsiasi stupore derivante dalle parole del professor Vitious era stato spazzato via dalla consapevolezza di ciò che avrebbe trovato oltre quella porta.  
  
Percy non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì: a nessuno era permesso avvicinarsi all’Infermeria, perché la bacchetta dell’erede di Serpeverde avrebbe potuto nascondersi in qualsiasi tasca.  
Eppure, il professor Vitious godeva, se non di piena fiducia, almeno di una discreta influenza su Madama Chips, e i suoi mormorii pieni di compassione avevano costituito un lasciapassare sufficiente.  
  
Percy non avrebbe _voluto_ trovarsi lì: non davanti al paravento che nascondeva l’oggetto di tutti gli incubi che lo avevano tenuto sveglio nelle ultime cinque notti.  
Perché il viso di Penelope, nella sua mente, era ancora un lampo di guance arrossate e occhi vispi, e respirare senza di lei faceva già abbastanza male. Percy non aveva bisogno di trasformare quel viso ridente in una statua di pietra.  


_Non ce l’ho._

  
I Grifondoro non hanno paura, tentò di ripetersi per l’ennesima volta. Tentò di ripeterselo come fosse la formula di un incantesimo, come se pronunciare quella frase più e più volte fra un respiro e l’altro funzionasse come un amuleto.  
Ma era una menzogna. Il suo coraggio da Grifondoro era soltanto una menzogna, una menzogna fatta di terrore strisciante e respiro corto.  
Il suo era solo coraggio di gesso davanti al viso di pietra di quella che _non poteva_ essere Penelope.  
  
I Grifondoro non hanno paura.  
Eppure, di avere paura Percy non aveva mai smesso.  
Sussultava quando scorgeva dei riccioli scuri in fondo a un corridoio, ricordando con una fitta al cuore che quella non era la testa della sua Penny.  
Tremava quando la notte le coperte gli sfioravano il viso con lo stesso tocco gelido del marmo.  
Si sentiva morire quando la sua sorellina era soltanto un nome pronunciato con un brivido d’orrore e uno sguardo pieno di compassione.  
E aveva continuato a tremare, anche dopo aver visto sua madre stringere forte Ginny – Ginny che piangeva, Ginny che era _viva_.  


***

  
Percy avanzò nella fresca penombra dell’Infermeria, incerto.  
Il letto di Penelope – il letto con quella statua che _non_ _poteva_ essere Penelope – era vuoto.  
Quello accanto alla finestra, invece, brulicava di vita: il piccolo Colin Canon mescolava un mazzo di carte da gioco babbane accanto a una Penelope seduta di traverso, la schiena poggiata contro la pietra fredda.  
I suoi occhi – accesi, giocosi, _vivi_ – bastavano a scaldare l’intera stanza.  
La sua risata e la corsa lieve che la portarono fra le braccia di Percy, incurante dei piedi nudi e della camicia da notte, furono come un sogno.  
“Perce! Mai stai tremando!”  
Le mani di Penelope, calde e bellissime, si strinsero attorno a quelle di lui.  
“Ho avuto tanta paura di non sentirla più, questa risata…”  


_…non c’è neanche bisogno di mentire._

  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Potevo forse farmi scappare la possibilità di tornare a scrivere su Percy e Penny? No, ovviamente. Ora, credo di averlo già detto almeno una decina di volte, ma ho sempre trovato straziante il passaggio in cui Percy, saputo dell’attacco a Penelope, è distrutto, e uno dei gemelli lo prende in giro dicendo una cosa tipo: “Non credeva che il mostro avrebbe osato attaccare un Prefetto”. Non mi ci rassegno, e colgo ogni occasione per rendere giustizia al suo dolore.  
Una piccola nota sulla parte iniziale: non so quanto sia credibile che Vitious abbia premesso a Percy di andare a trovare Penelope, dopo l’attacco, ma io ho tutto un mio headcanon in cui Vitious è estremamente partecipe della vita dei suoi Corvonero, quindi mi piace pensare che si fosse reso conto della relazione tra Percy e Penny, e che abbia quindi concesso al ragazzo di salutarla, almeno una volta. Spero che non appaia come una forzatura eccessiva.  
Infine, Colin: ora, io ho scritto un’intera long post-guerra con protagonisti Percy e Penny, e in questa long ho reso Penelope un’infermiera. Mi piace quindi pensare che, essendo la più grande fra gli studenti pietrificati, durante il tempo che hanno trascorso in Infermeria lei abbia cominciato a mostrare questa sua inclinazione prendendosi cura di Colin, il più piccino (e sì, lo confesso, quest’immagine mi ha aperto infiniti scenari).


End file.
